The objective of this study is to characterize alterations in collagen polymorphism and crosslinking in the intervertebral disc as a function of abnormal mechanical stresses imposed by the development of the spinal deformity common to Scoliosis. The distribution of Types I and II collagen and the variations in chemical quality of each type will be related to age, site, and clinical condition of scoliotic discs and compared to age and site matched normal discs. The molecular species of collagen will be quantified by assay for specific peptides provided by the digestion of tissue with cyanogen bromide and subsequent ion-exchange chromatography. The proportion of borohydride-reducible inter-molecular crosslinks of Types I and II collagen will be measured to determine whether the clinical symptoms of scoliosis are related to a mechanical weakness in the disc due to a lack of normal covalent crosslinks. The clinical history including the site of the disc in relation to the apex of the curve, the progression of the curve, and the methods of treatment prior to surgery will be correlated with the biochemical findings to provide important information on how the disc develops and responds to altered mechanical stresses. Most importantly, biochemical analyses of scoliotic discs, when compared with age and site matched control discs will provide basic and sorely needed information on the physical and mechanical strengths that each type of collagen contributes to the normal development of the intervertebral disc.